


We're Partners Aren't We?

by Hetalia1912



Series: EXO OTP Prompts [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oh Sehun-centric, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Shadows (Persona Series), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Series: EXO OTP Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911928





	We're Partners Aren't We?

**3:24 PM**

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun turned around to see Jongdae walking over to him."Hyung?What are you doing here?"He asked and Jongdae just smiled at him."I should be asking you the same thing."He replied."Don't have classes today?"

Sehun shook his head."That and I thought that I should get some air since I barley leave the house."He explained.


End file.
